Tammy, DJ, Snowflake and Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights
''Tammy, DJ, Snowflake and Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights ''is an upcoming spin-off Adventure to be created by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot Trivia *Starlight Glimmer, Crysta, NegaDuck, Bushroot, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator will guest star in this. *Pinky and the Brain will make cameos in this Adventure. Maleficent will also make small cameo after Scooby-Doo and the cubs' first encounter with the Mastermind. *DJ gains a new power in this Adventure. Scenes All Alone! *Shaggy: *pulls on the Scooby Snacks box* Gee, Scoob! It's not like they've got your name all over them! Uh well actually they do! *laughs a bit* *Xion: *smiles and rolls her eyes* *(Unknown to those two, a tree branch is pulled down and a trap door opens below their feet) *Xion: Huh? *Shaggy:....!!!! SCOOBY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *falls in the trap door* *Xion: *as she falls in the trap door too* WHHHOOOOOAAA!!!! *Tammy: XIOOOOOOOON!!!!!! *Scooby: Raggy!!!!! ........ Re're rall rarone!!! *gulps* *DJ: *gasps* *Tammy: No.... *panics in place* No no no no no no no NO!!! This can't be happening!!! This has to be a nightmare!!! *Snowflake: *grabs Tammy* Calm down!! We'll find her! *Tammy: I hope so! I can't live without her!! *DJ: *gulps* *Snowflake: I know how much she means to you, but this isn't the first time we got separated from everyone else. *Scooby: Rhat do re do row? *DJ: ...We start looking. That's what. *Tammy: Okay. Lead the way, DJ. *DJ: *to himself quietly* All right, DJ. What would Xion or her parents do? Hm... *Snowflake: DJ? Are you okay? *DJ: Huh? Oh, I'm all right. Just thinking. *Snowflake: You're the most mature of us all, DJ. You gotta lead the way. *DJ: Right. Come on. *(With Scooby following them, the cubs began looking around) *Tammy: *sniffs* All I can smell are those Scooby Snacks. *DJ: Why are they all over the place anyway? *Snowflake: I have no idea, but apparently it's making Scooby happy. *DJ: Who can blame him? *Snowflake: Not at all. *(They head into the playground) *Tammy: Think there's a clue here? *Snowflake: One way to find out. *(The cubs began looking around) *DJ: *steps in a sandbox but doesn't move anywhere for some reason* What the-?! *notices he's stepping on tar* *Snowflake: DJ! *Tammy: ...!!! Tar?! In a sandbox?! *DJ: What kind of a joke is this?! *Snowflake: Can you move?! *DJ: I'm trying! *Tammy: *takes DJ by the paw and pulls* *DJ: *hangs on to Tammy's paw* *Snowflake: *pulls with Tammy* * Finding Xion *DJ: *looks around* *(A crate blocks the way) *Scooby-Doo: Ru-Roh!! Rit's rocked!!! *DJ: Now what? *Tammy: I don't know... *Snowflake: Don't give up yet. Let's just get this thing out of the way. *Tammy: We might need help. *DJ: But who? *(Suddenly they hear a familiar cry from someone) *Tammy: Did you hear that?! *Snowflake: I sure did! *DJ: Look!!! *(To their surprise, Shaggy flies in holding onto a pelican) *Tammy: What the--? *Shaggy: *lets go of the bird and lands in front of Scooby and the cubs* Hey, Scoob and kids!! *DJ: Shaggy!! *Tammy: Thank goodness it's you!! *Snowflake: You're okay! *Shaggy: We sure are! *DJ: "We"? Wait, where's-- *(They hear a whistle) *Tammy: *looks* Huh?! *(They see...) *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy and DJ: *smiles widely* XION!!!!!!!!! *Xion: *smiles* Guys!! *(Tammy and DJ rush over to Xion, pounce on her and lick her cheeks like mad) *Xion: *giggles as she's licked* *(DJ and Tammy rub their heads against Xion and purr) *Xion: *hugs them* *Tammy: *shedding tears* We were so scared for you, Xion... *Xion: *smiles* I missed you too. *DJ: *shedding tears too* It's a miracle to have you back. *Xion: *smiles* I'm so proud of you guys. *Tammy: We haven't done much yet. *Xion: You kidding? You all worked together, stayed close to one another and never gave up on me and our family. *DJ: *smiles* That's true. *Xion: *smiles* That's why I'm so proud of all four of you. The Mastermind *(A cloud of smoke appears Scooby, Xion and the others) *DJ: Huh? *(A man appeared from the smoke, laughing evilly) *Tammy: *gasps in shock* *Scooby: *gulps* *The man: Aaah! The infamous Scooby Doo and Justice Guardians!! Allow me to introduce myself!!! I am The Mastermind!!! *laughs more* *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* *The Mastermind: I am the reason why you are here! *Scooby: You are? *The Mastermind: I'm also the one who made Professor Graham disappear!!! *Scooby: You did? *The Mastermind: I'm also the one who's brought back all of your old foes! *Scooby: But why? *The Mastermind: That is a mystery you will NEVER solve! And one more thing, I'm the one who's kidnapped all your friends and family!! *laughs* *Xion: *growls* You freak!! *Tammy: You may have our friends and family, but you still haven't got us!! *???????: Oh, we'll be sure to get you 5!!! *(Xion and the cubs turn to see...) *Snowflake: *gasps* The Fearsome Five!!! *Negaduck: *smirks* Well, what do you know? It can count. *Tammy: *snarls* Don't talk about my brother's girlfriend like that!!!!! *Quackerjack: *laughs* Awwwwwwwww!!! It's in love too!!! *Xion: Why are you guys here?! *Bushroot: To get rid of you 5 from our boss!!! *Xion: Should've figured Set sent you here. *Megavolt: That's right!! Taking down you guys will be easy as it was with your family!!! *DJ: *snarls* *Liquidator: Careful pussycat!! You don't wanna look wet behind the ears!!! *DJ: *gulps* *Mastermind: And just to prove our strength... *(Velma, May and several others are seen caught in a cage) *Xion: *gasps* *Scooby: Relma!!! *Xion: Godmother May!!! Lily!!! *DJ: Midna!!! Wander!!! Sylvia!!! *Snowflake: Starlight!!! Crysta!!! *Velma: Scooby Doo!!! *Baby Lily: Hwelp!!!! *Mastermind: See if you can get past this fiendish fright!!! You remember?! The Black Knight!!! *laughs and disappears* *Scooby: Relma, he risappeared!! *Velma: We'll worry about him later!! Watch out!!! It's the Black Knight!!! *(The Black Knight Ghost appears and laughs) *Xion: *prepares her Keyblade* *Negaduck: *sarcastically* Good luck, Justice Losers!!! *laughs and vanishes* *Tammy: Come back here, you cowards!!! *Snowflake: We'll get those guys later! *Xion: Right! We got a monster to take down! *May: Be careful! Fish Factory *(The Justice Guardian members enter the fish factory) *Tammy: ...!!!!!!! *Eyes widen and smiles widely from seeing all the fish lying around* I..... I think I've just lost all nine of my lives and gone to heaven... *DJ: *sighs happily and faints* *Snowflake: *smiles widely* I think I've found my retirement home!!! *Xion: *giggles* *DJ: *smiles* When this is over, let's go out for seafood! *Tammy: CANNONBALL!!!!! *dives into a pile of fish* *DJ: COWABUNGA!!! *dives into a pile of fish too* *May: *giggles* Looks like they're happy. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Snowflake: *dives in after Tammy and DJ* *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: *smiles and eats a fish* *DJ: *smiles as he eats a fish* *(Suddenly, Captain Cutler's Ghost appears) *Snowflake: *shrieks* *DJ: *gasps* *Tammy: I've got this one!!! *tackles Captain Cutler's Ghost hard with her strength, defeating him and he drops a hamburger* *May: ...? A hamburger? *Xion: I know it's weird, Godmother May. *smiles* But I'm not complaining. *Starlight: *smiles* And at least the cubs are happy. *Tammy: *smiles and holds the hamburger* Who wants this one?! *DJ: *smiles* Me! *Tammy: *smiles and gives the hamburger to DJ* *DJ: *smiles and eats the hamburger* Vs. The Mastermind and Fearsome Five *Mastermind: Your luck ends here!!! As well as ll nine of your lives!!! *Scooby: I think that's cats! Ri'm not a cat! *Snowflake: I think he's talking to me, Tammy and DJ. *DJ: It all ends here for sure!!! But this time for you freaks!!! *Mastermind: SHUT UP!!!!!!! *DJ: *growls* *Negaduck: Fearsome Five?!? Get over here!!!! *(The other members of the Fearsome Five arrive by Negaduck) *Snowflake: Time to teach you jerks a lesson!! *Liquidator: You're still wet behind the ears!!! *Tammy: I've got a lot of bite left in me!!! *takes a deep breathe and uses her ice breathe on Liquidator* *Liquidator: *screams as he becomes an ice statue* *DJ: *laughs* *Tammy: *smirks* 1 down, 4 to go!!! *(Roots grow up and grab Tammy and DJ) *Bushroot: You pesky felines won't get outta this one!!! *Snowflake: Wanna bet?! *summons a blizzard storm cloud* *Bushroot: ...!!! No!!! You wouldn't!!! *(Snowflake uses the blizzard cloud on Bushroot) *Bushroot: *shivers* S-s-s-s-stop that!!! *Snowflake: Hmph. Leave DJ and Tammy alone! *Bushroot: N-n-n-n-n-n-never!!!! *Snowflake: *growls as she makes the blizzard cloud colder* *Bushroot: *shivers and wilts away* *DJ: Way to go, Snow!!! *Snowflake: *smiles* 2 down, 3 to go!!! *Tammy: Yeah!! *Megavolt: *shoots at Snowflake* *Snowflake: *moans* *Megavolt: Who wants to be next?! *DJ: *growls* No one hurts my girlfriend!!!! *(Then DJ knocks Megavolt over with his super speed) *Megavolt: *gets back up and charges up* *DJ: Over here, you jerk!! *Megavolt: *tries to hit DJ* Hold still blast you!!! *DJ: *smirks as he avoids Megavolt* Can't touch me! *(Suddenly a Spooky Space Kook appears and grabs DJ) *DJ: Hey! *(The Spooky Space Kook laughs) *Megavolt: Now you're gonna get electri-fried!!!! *charges up* *DJ: *growls* *Megavolt: *unleashes his electricity towards DJ* *Snowflake: *growls and uses a rain cloud on Megavolt* *QuackerJack: *quickly holds out an umbrella on Megavolt and laughs* Not this time, kitty cat!! *DJ: *growls* *Tammy: *bites at QuackerJack's leg* *QuackerJack: ...!!!! Ouch!!! Ooh!! Hey!!! Get off!!! This isn't funny!!! *tries to shake Tammy off* *Tammy: *growls* *Megavolt: I'll get her!!! *points at Tammy* *Snowflake: *summons a tornado* *Megavolt: ...!!!! *gulps* *Snowflake: Get a taste of my tornado!!! *(The tornado sucks up Megavolt) *Megavolt: *screams as he's spun around* *DJ: *smiles* What a girl... *Negaduck: *turns red with anger* You idiots!!! Beat these meddling felines already!!!! *Snowflake: *smirks* What's the matter? Not having fun? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures